Someone To Die For
by AtlantaDrea
Summary: The team is inches away from beating Cronus, but will bring new people into their lives put them at risk?
1. You Found Me

I Do Not Own COTT or any of it's characters. I do, however own Lili Blackburn, Chelsea Rhodes, and anyone else I come up while writting this series.

They were in their final year of high school. They were so close to defeating Cronus. They all had decided if they ever did win, they would still stay. They couldn't leave each other, not then, not ever.

******

Odie walked through the main hall of New Olympia high grumbling to himself. It was Monday morning and he was late for chemistry class. With his head down, he went barrelling around a corner. He didn't see, but he felt himself collide, hard, with someone. He heard a small yelp and looked up. There he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pin straight, shoulder-length, chocolate brown hair, with bangs that went straight across the forehead. She had a few freckles on her cheeks and across her nose and her eyes were bright green. He bent over to help her pick up her books.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her. And he truly meant it.

"That's alright, your late." She smiled "So am I, My name's Chelsea. What's yours?"

It took him a few minutes to remember his name but finally he stumbled out, "Odie."

"Cool." She started to walk away and Odie was on cloud nine. Suddenly he heard "Hey Odie!" blushing he turned around. She had a bright smile on her face as she said, "See you around?"

"Definitely." He said. He waited until she rounded the corner then ran to his chemistry class smiling.

******

At lunch Odie walked into the cafeteria to his six friends, plus one, as he had been seeing for about a month now. There they were, pretty much all paired off. There was Theresa sitting next to Jay, and across from them Archie and Atlanta. Beside Theresa was Herry and his girlfriend of one month, Lily Blackburn. Lily was your typical, simple, sweet, girl. She had long sandy-blonde hair that went to her mid-back, fair skin and large brown eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was giggling at something Herry had just whispered to her. Neil, who sat next to Archie, was kinda paired off, with himself. Odie sat down at the table, and retold his pre-chem experience. He had never seen Chelsea before, he wondered if any of them had.

"Oh, I know her." Theresa said. "That's Chelsea Rhodes. She's in our physics class Atlanta."

"Oh yeah, she's a real sweet-heart. Oh there she is." Atlanta added.

Odie quickly looked up. Sure enough, there she was, walking into the cafeteria with another girl, she was throwing her head back, laughing. Suddenly he heard, "Hey Chelsea!" Chelsea looked up, smiled, waved, and began walking over. "Atlanta!" Odie said, "Why would you do that?"

"For fun." She said.

Chelsea walked up and smiled. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Chels." Said Theresa, "Come sit down."

"Sure."

Chelsea plunked herself down right next to Odie, she glanced around, "I don't think I've met you all."

"Oh where are my manners!" Theresa said, "This is Jay, Archie, Neil, Herry, Lily and Odie."

"Oh I know Odie."

"Oh really!?" Atlanta said in fake shock, "I didn't know that!"

"Oh yeah, in fact, we just bumped into each other this morning." She said, giving Odie a knowing smile.

"Oh no way!" Theresa exclaimed, "Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie Friday night."

"Really?" Chelsea said, "I'd love to! But I should really be getting back, how about around seven o'clock?"

"Sure thing!" Atlanta said, "We live at 4376(spells out hero :P) New Olympia Drive."

"See you then." She stood up to leave, "Bye Odie" she smiled at him, then walked away.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance Neil and Archie began to chant "Odie's got a girlfriend, Odie's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Odie said, "Theresa why would you invite her over?"

"So you could get to know her better, ask her out."

Odie blushed, "Who said I wanted to?"

"Your face." Atlanta said.

******

The week passed and Odie felt himself liking Chelsea more and more. He would have to walk past her locker to get to his, and they would long conversations as he "accidentally" saw her, as he passed. Finally Friday came. At a little after seven that night, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Archie cried

"Over my dead body!" Herry yelled

The two wheeled around the corner, only to see Odie already at the door. Odie opened it, and his eyes went wide. There stood Chelsea, she wore a pair of dark blue denim short-shorts and a light green, long sleeve, hooded shirt with the words, love, hope and peace, written in swirly gold letters across it.

"Hey Odie." She said softly.

"H-H-Hi." He stumbled out.

They stood there for a minute; "Can I come in?" She finally said.

'What? Oh! Yeah, of course!"

"Hey Chelsea!" Theresa said.

"Hey." She said

"Hi Chelsea." Jay said as he walked up behind Theresa, sliding him arm around her waist.

"Hi Jay."

"Well let's start the movie." Atlanta said, coming around the corner.

The four moved into the living room, where Archie and Neil were fighting over which movie to watch and Lily and Herry were cuddling on the couch.

"Enough!" Theresa yelled at Archie and Neil, "We're watching Batman!"

They all sat down, and Theresa slid the DVD in. Chelsea was squeezed between Neil and Odie. The opening to Batman: The Dark Knight came up on the screen.

"This is one of my favourite movies" Atlanta said.

"I know." Archie whispered, sliding his arm around her, and Atlanta smiled up at him.

About a half an hour in, Odie said "I'm going for pop, anyone want one?" Which was followed by mumbles of yes from seven people. "Here I'll help you." Theresa said.

The two entered the kitchen, and Theresa gave Odie a strange look. "What?"

"Well, have you talked to Chelsea?"

"No, we're in the middle of movie, remember?"

"You should ask her to go for a walk." Odie said nothing and remained silent as the two carried the pop back out to the living room, and handed them out. Odie sat back down next to Chelsea. "Have you seen this movie before?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said, "I own it, I've seen it like fifty times, I love it."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me?" He said it so fast he wasn't even sure if she understood it. She turned her head to look at him and he instantly wished he hadn't asked. "Well, I mean, if you wanna stay and watch the movie I understand."

"No, no." She said, "I'd love to."

The two got up and began to walk out, "Hey!" Neil said, "Where are you…." Theresa slapped her hand over his mouth.

******

The two walked around talking about anything and everything, well almost everything. Odie felt his ancestry should remain a secret, for now at least. Finally, they came back to the front of brownstone. Chelsea took out her cell phone; the time read 12:45. "Wow, it's a lot later than I thought it was." She said, she glanced at her car, "I should really be getting home."

"Oh, okay." Odie said, he felt himself become slightly sad at learning she was leaving. She stood there for a minute, then said "Well, bye Odie." As she turned to walk away Odie grabbed her by the hand. He wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he couldn't let her leave, not yet. She turned back, "Yes, Odie?"

"I um, I.."

"Yes…?"

" I umm I was wondering if you umm would like to, you know, umm go out sometime?"

She smiled brightly, "Yes, Odie." She said, "I would like that very much."

"Really?" Odie was shocked that a girl actually agreed to go out with him.

She laughed, "Yes, really."

"O-o-okay then."

He went to walk into the brownstone, when it was her who grabbed his arm.

She smiled and said, "Goodnight, boyfriend." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek and pulled back. Her eyes where fixed upon his, and Odie felt himself go red in the face. She leaned forward again his time, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled away, smiling. She turned, got into her car, and drove away, with Odie waving to her as she went.

Odie walked up the steps to the brownstone, a big smile on his face. As he opened the door Theresa ran forward, hugging him, "Odie! That was so cute!" she shireked, finally letting him go.

"You guys were spying!?"

"No!" Herry said, and Lily gave him a reproachful look, "Okay, well, maybe."

"Way to go man." Archie said, slapping him on the back.

"Our little Odie's growing up." Neil mocked.

"I" Odie said loudly, "Am going to bed." And as he walked up the stairs he felt as though he was walking on air.

**Hope you Liked It. New Chapters coming soon. It may take a week or so, finals are just starting.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Head Over Feet

**I Do Not Own COTT or any of its characters. I do however own Lily Blackburn, Chelsea Rhodes, Anna Rhodes, Kate Lewis, and anyone else I come up while writing this series.**

They were in their final year of high school. They were so close to defeating Cronus. They all had decided if they ever did win, they would still stay. They couldn't leave each other, not then, not ever.

******

The last few weeks of Odie's life seemed to be unreal. He had always seen those people walking down the hall, holding hands, in their own little worlds. Odie never thought he would be one of them. One of those smiling people who seemed to have something other people didn't. And now, he had it. He had Chelsea. Soon he met her younger sister, Anna and her best friend, Kate Lewis. Odie was becoming a real part of Chelsea's life, but something was nagging at him. Knowing that he couldn't totally let her into his world bothered him. A lot. One night, at the brownstone, he couldn't push the feeling aside. He finally had to ask for advice, something he hated to do. After everyone went to bed, it was just Theresa and him left in the kitchen.

"Hey Ther, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Odie." She replied, "What about?"

"Chelsea."

Theresa's face became serious and worried as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I feel like I'm not being fair to her. She's bringing me into every part of her life, and I can't bring her into every part of mine."

"But, you can't bring her into that part, because she might get hurt. You're only doing what you're doing to protect her. That's not unfair. That's loving."

"You really think it's alright?"

"Of course, it's for her safety."

"Okay."

Theresa smiled, "Goodnight Odie."

"Goodnight."

******

The next day at school, Odie felt as thought a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He walked up behind Chelsea, who was at her locker. He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms. He stopped at her hands, and intertwined his fingers with hers. (Yes I'm a hopelessly lame romantic.)

"Good morning babe." Chelsea replied by spinning around and kissing him on the lips. Odie smiled at her.

"May I walk you to physics Miss. Rhodes."

"Why yes Mr. Walker, you can."

As Odie and Chelsea walked down the hall, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. People looked at them, and Odie knew they were all thinking the same thing, "How could a guy like that, get a girl like that!" To be honest, he was thinking that himself. As they got to her classroom door, she let go of his hand, gave him a kiss and went inside; Odie then headed off to chemistry.

******

Herry and Lily had been dating for about one month and 2 weeks, but Herry still hadn't gotten the courage to kiss her yet. He wanted it to be special, but he just didn't know how. Lily was one of those crazy, fun-loving girls and he didn't think she would like the "typical" romantic stuff. That morning she came running up to him, her pink knit bag slug over her shoulder. She was wearing a white Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt (shout out to Marine); her sandy blonde hair was in one braid down her back. She ran up to him and through her arms around him.

"Good morning Hercules." She said with a wink.

This took Herry aback, because he had never told Lily about his ancestry. Suddenly he realized she was just commenting on his strength. He smiled.

"Good morning gorgeous." He took her by the hand, and they began to walk together.

"Hey, Herry, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure babe." He said, "Shoot."

"Where do you go, when you don't answer your phone, and disappear?"

"I don't disappear." He stated, almost a little defensively. She let go of his hand, and stood in front of him.

"I'm not moving 'til you tell me."

"Oh really?" Herry said, and then he picked her up and moved her to the side.

"Fine then." She said, moving in front of him again, "I'll just keep moving back."

"If you really must know." He said, moving her to the side again, "I go and visit my Gran." Herry was surprised at his own quick thinking and made a mental note of this occasion.

"Why would you hide that from me?"

"Cause it's embarrassing."

"Nu-uh, it's the sweetest, most adorable thing I've ever heard." She said, pinching his cheek.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Fine, deprive me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Have fun in music."

"Oh I shall." She said, kissing him on the cheek and turning down a different hallway.

******

That night at the brownstone, everyone was pretty mellow. It was Friday night, and everyone was beat. Herry was asking Theresa and Atlanta about how he could go about kissing Lily for the first time. They both had their most crazy, insanely romantic ideas.

"Jesus, the guy is kissing her, not proposing." Archie said as he walked in. Atlanta gave him a look and he blushed, "I mean, those are all lovely ideas." Atlanta nodded her head, and giggled. Archie scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Arch! Put me down!"

"Nah, this is too much fun." He wandered into the kitchen, with Atlanta, literally, in tow.

Theresa stood up, "Herry, you can't really plan it, when the moment is right, you'll know."

Herry stood up, grabbed his keys, and began to head out the door.

"Where the hell are you going at 11:00 at night?" Neil yelled after him.

"The moments just right." Was all Herry answered with.

******

As Herry pulled up to Lily's he looked at the clock, 11:07. He had sped there. He had his romantic tactic in his mind and he needed to get there. He had made good time. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler? Why are you answering your sister's phone?"

"Cause it's in the kitchen, and so am I."

"Well could you go get her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"TYLER"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." This was followed by a loud yell of, "LILY come get your stupid phone!!"

A few seconds later he heard, "Thanks twerp."

And then a "Hello?"

"Hey, come out front."

"Herry? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but come out, now."

Soon Lily appeared outside her house. She walked down the walkway and Herry met her half way.

"Herry, what? Why?"

Herry looked at his watch, it read 11:11, she showed it to her, "Make a wish." He leaned forward and kissed her, when they finally broke apart, his watch said, 11:12. Lily looked dumbfounded.

"Now that." She said, "I have no problem with. But um, it's kinda late, and my family's kinda watching us." Herry looked up, she was right. Her Mother, Father, younger brother Tyler and older sister Jenna were all staring. She kissed him again, "Goodnight my Hercules." And he thought to himself, "You have no idea." But simply said, "Goodnight my goddess."

He watched her go back to the door, she turned around and waved before re-entering her house.

As Herry drove back to the brownstone, he had a warm, bubbly feeling consuming him. He knew that moment had been right.

******

Cronus sat in his lair with a satisfied smile on his face. "This is perfect. Do you know why it is perfect Egnon?'

The giant shook his head; he was very confused, although granted that didn't take much.

"Because Egnon, the heroes care. About mortals."

Egnon was still confused.

"Oh for god's sake. Egnon are you really that thick?"

The giant's confused look remained.

"Apparently you are. This is perfect because these two girls, called Chelsea and Lily, know nothing of the prophecy. And unlike Theresa and Atlanta, they are not fighters. And the heroes, particularly Odie and Herry, would go to the ends of the earth to rescue them. And that's exactly what I'm planning on making them do."

With a laugh, Cronus went off, happier than he had ever been in millennia.

**Sorry it took me so long, finals and a new semester. Ugh science. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please reveiw/comment. Hopefully a new within the week. I'll try my best, altough I have a feeling I may experiance some writer's block. Hope you Liked=D**


	3. As Cold As You

**I Do Not Own COTT or any of its characters. I do however own Lily Blackburn, Chelsea Rhodes, Anna Rhodes, Kate Lewis, Geri Fox and anyone else I come up while writing this series.**

**They were in their final year of high school. They were so close to defeating Cronus. They all had decided if they ever did win, they would still stay. They couldn't leave each other, not then, not ever. But soon the time would come when they would have to chose between what was right, and what was easy.**

******

Neil was walking down the hallway blissfully, thinking about how great he looked today. He stopped, whipped out his hand-held mirror and smiled happily into it. "Well hello there beautiful", he said to his reflection, but someone caught his eye in the background (something which NEVER happens to Neil) She stopped at her locker. He quickly walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Neil." He said boldly. The girl glanced up, and looked Neil up and down.

"Jesse." She muttered, sticking her head back into her locker. The girl was absolutely stunning. She had ringlet curled (if you've seen one tree hill, like Peyton season one), shoulder-length black hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore a pair of light blue, blue jeans, and a black The Who t-shirt. Neil seemed completely unaware of her disinterest.

"So, I was thinking we should go out sometime." He smiled at her. She pulled her head out of her locker.

"Really? Cause I was just thinking, God I wish he'd screw off." She gave him a sarcastic smile and slung her bag over her shoulder. Neil, was completely taken aback by the rejection. However he recovered quickly.

"Come on" he said to her, "Picture it, me, with my arm around you." She turned to him, notebook in hand.

"You, covered in my vomit." She slammed her locker door and began to walk down the hallway, and Neil was left to stand in complete and utter shock.

******

"I mean, she rejected me. ME." Neil was retelling his story at the lunch table.

"Oh gee" Atlanta said, "Imagine that." Neil shot her a glare.

"I can't as a matter of fact."

"So…"said Archie, trying the relieve the tension between the two, "Who was this girl anyway?"

" I donno." Neil said, moving his hand vaguely through the air, as though that would help. "Jesse….something, some rocker type chick." As soon as those words left Neil's mouth Theresa choked on the water she was drinking.

"You asked out Jesse Bradford!?" she practically screamed at him. "What in the HELL were thinking!?"

"I was thinking, that she was hot." Neil said, as though this made it better.

"Well I can't argue with that logic." Archie said. Atlanta turned to him and glared. "But, she's not as hot as you." He recovered. Atlanta smiled, and seemed satisfied.

"So who is this Jesse Bradford?" Neil asked the table.

"Oh well." Chelsea said, "She's your typical feminist, punk rocker, spunky type." Odie turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?" she said, "I know things." She winked. Odie blushed intensely, then looked away, Chelsea giggled.

"Neil, please don't pursue her like some sorta conquest." Herry pleaded. But he knew it was too late, Neil knew what he wanted, and more than that, he had a bruised ego to fix.

******

Later that day, Neil went up to Jesse.

"K, look." He said, "I like you. And so I'm asking you out again." Jesse looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"If I say yes, will you go away."

"Most likely."

"Fine." She said, "I still think you're an ass, prove me wrong."

Neil flashed her a smile; "You're on. After school tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

******

The next day, a new girl came to New Olympia high, who made Neil forget all about Jesse Bradford. This girl walked into the school full of confidence. She wore a green flowing skirt, and a very low cut white tank top, which you could see her black bra through. She has long thick black, which swung around as she walked. Neil, Archie, Herry and Atlanta were standing together. As the girl walked up to them Atlanta's jaw dropped in disgust. She pushed passed Atlanta, Herry and Archie and smiled at Neil.

"Hi, my name is Geri." She said, "Geri Fox. I'm new here, I was wondering if you could show me around?" It was clear this girl used her looks to get what she wanted.

"I, um, yeah, sure. I'm Neil by the way." Geri looked him up and down, then in a seductive voice said.

"Charmed."

As the two walked away Atlanta stared in horror. Jay and Theresa walk up to the remaining three.

"What a whore." Theresa said, in a disgusted tone.

"That." Atlanta said, "is an understatement." They all watched as Neil and the new girl walked down the hall, she was touching his arm and giggling wildly.

******

Archie, Atlanta, Theresa, Jay, Herry, Odie, Chelsea and Lily all waited and the bottom of the school's cement steps at the front.

"Where the hell is Neil?' said Archie angrily.

"I don't know." Said Theresa, "But if he doesn't get here soon, I'm leaving." Jesse walked up to the group.

"Hey, I was supposed to meet Neil today, have you seen him?"

"No." Atlanta said, "But when I get a hold of him he'll wish he…" Atlanta trailed off, a look of horror on her face. Neil came out of the school, with Geri Fox hanging off his arm. He walked up to the group.

"Hey guys, what are you stilling doing here?" Atlanta looked as though she was about to punch Neil in the face. Archie grabbed her arm, to keep her from doing so.

"We." Theresa said, "Were waiting for you."

"Oh. " Neil said in a bored voice. "Well, I'm going home with Geri."

"Neil, what the hell? What about Jesse?" Jay, who was usually the calm one, looked very pissed off.

"Who?" Neil asked, he looked around. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Jesse looked as though she had just been stabbed in the stomach.

"Whatever." She said, picking up her backpack. "Go to hell." She stormed away.

"What was that about?" Neil said. "Well, whatever, bye guys!"

"Neil!" Theresa screamed, "You can not be serious."

"Woah, someone's the bitchy type." Geri said. Now it was Theresa's turned to have to be held back from punching someone.

"No kidding." Neil huffed.

The group was left to stand in complete awe, as Neil walked away, with Geri clinging to him like a leech.

******

Cronus sat in his lair waiting anxiously.

"Have any of you put the plan into position!?" Cronus yelled, his voiced echoed throughout the cave. The giants sat there, all with completely confused looks on their faces.

"For the love of God!" Cronus boomed. "Must I do everything myself."

"Don't worry Master." A voice said from the shadows. "I've got it taken care off."

"Oh have you now!" Cronus thundered. "And how did you manage that!?"

"That." Said the voice, "Is not important."

"Oh no?"

"No. But don't worry, I have one of your little heroes in the palm of my hand."

Cronus let out a laugh.

"Fantastic. This will be much easier than I thought."

**Dun dun dun. Who could it be? Tell you guess in your review:) Sorry it took me so bloody long, i've been really busy, and to be honest, i kinda forgot. Please review let me know what you think. **

**AD3**


End file.
